


Flames

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Series: Bellydancer AU [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bellydancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to touch the fire. To bask in its heat. To bathe in it. To burn in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flames

**Author's Note:**

> [Fallon's idea](http://timdrake-swanqueen.tumblr.com/post/20401770179/lady-condom-timdrake-swanqueen-i-got-my), [Bucket's Art](http://bucketdraws.tumblr.com/post/20546394585) just adding to it....

It’s like watching fire. The long scraps of fabric twist and flutter mid-air, contrasting with the pale skin before him. His neck is starting to ache because of the stiff way he’s holding himself in place. But he can’t tear his eyes away from the sight before him.  
  


Gossamer cloth brushes against his parted lips - lighter than a feather, shyer than a maiden’s kiss. Just as quick, the flames twist up over a dark head. Gold clinks and rings together sweetly, flashing with every twist and move. The bright cloth suddenly curls around the belly dancers neck, caressing the flesh in a way Kon wants to copy.  
  


Kon’s fingers linger in the inward crease of the dancers knee. One finger hand buried underneath the curl, other fingers resting heavily against a shapely calf. His eyes dart all over the dancer. Glancing up into serious blue eyes between the flames, seeing a hotter fire burning in those eyes. It burns hotter than the orange cloth he’s clothed himself in. And warmer.  
  


It brings a hot flush up to his cheeks and blood rushing to another destination. Luckily (or unluckily), the dancer’s hips moving so teasingly close only hasten his erection. Making him squirm away slightly. But the man follows. Dipping forward, following the music without missing a beat, he follows Kon’s movements. Eyes  _so_  determined that it makes Kon falter.  
  


Kon falls back on his back, neck aching harder as its released from its stiff pose. The flames fall past his head, glimmering orange and gold and pale skin shimmering in the light. A hotter fire presses lightly,  _so lightly_  against his hips. Dark hair sticks to a sweat dotted forehead, more strands fall past it.  
  


Kon holds his breath as a single drop rolls down that straight nose and lands on his cheek. The blue-eyed dancer is panting quietly, every breath mingling with his own like a lost lovers touch. The look in the lithe man’s eyes changes, making Kon suddenly forget how to breath.  
  


He had expected the fire in those eyes to bank by the end. But they flare unexpectedly in a manner that makes Kon reach up with his right hand.  
  


He wants to touch the fire.  
  


To bask in its heat.  
  


To bathe in it.  
  


To burn in it.  
  


But before the touch can connect, the fire slides off his lap and leaves him cold. Kon’s wondering what just happened to him when those eyes meet him once more. It’s quick and fleeting right before those warm tones disappear behind heavy red curtains.  
  


But it’s enough to burn him.


End file.
